1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Background
A flat panel display may be used as a display device, and various displays, such as a liquid crystal display, an organic light emitting diode display, a plasma display device, an electrophoretic display, and an electrowetting display device, may be used as the flat panel display.
A liquid crystal display, which is one of the most widely used flat panel displays, may include two display panels on which electric field generating electrode, such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, may be formed, and a liquid crystal layer inserted therebetween. Typically, the liquid crystal display displays an image by generating an electric field on a liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the electric field generating electrodes, and alignments of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are determined through the electric field, and controlling polarization of incident light.
In the liquid crystal display, both of the two electric field generating electrodes generating an electric field on the liquid crystal layer may be formed on a thin film transistor display panel.
In a case where the two electric field generating electrodes are formed on the thin film transistor display panel, a plurality of insulation layers may be disposed between the thin film transistor and the electric field generating electrode, and at least one layer of the plurality of insulation layers may be used as an organic insulation layer. Contact openings for electrically connecting the thin film transistor and the electric field generating electrode may be formed on the plurality of insulation layers.
When the contact openings are formed on the plurality of insulation layers, an undercut may be generated by an etching process of the insulation layer. A shape of the undercut may cause a disconnection, thereby causing a defect of the display.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to set up Applicant's recognition of problems within existing art and merely for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention based on the identified source of problems, and therefore the above information cannot be used as prior art in determining obviousness into the present invention.